


Secrets and Hidden Truths

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be a wizard is no easy thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Hidden Truths

**Author's Note:**

> For the legendland picture prompt challenge

To be a wizard is no easy thing.

Sometimes Zedd wonders what his life would have been like if he had not been born with magic running in his veins. If the chance of being First Wizard was never an option, would he have been more like Thaddicus? Stayed home, grown vegetables, struggled to make ends meet. Never travelled, never studied, never been lauded and cursed in equal measures.

It's no use, of course. He was born a wizard and his whole life has been shaped by that fact. Being a wizard means power and responsibility. Hard work as well as pleasurable opportunities. Hours spent studying, and practising the craft. With his gifts Zedd was able to help others, offering healing and helping crops grow. That too, might have been the sum of his destiny, had not his grandson been fated to become the One True Seeker. Zedd had to flee with the boy, and hide himself and his powers in the unmagical Hartland, waiting for the day he could reveal Richard's true identity and present him with the Sword of Truth.

That too, is part of wizardry. Secrets. Hiding the truth from those who would use it against you, against others under your protection. Cherishing the truth, finding and examining it, and revealing it at the right moment. Never sharing the deepest secrets of magic to the uninitiated who would do more harm than good with them. To walk between the worlds is not for everyone.

It's a necessary deceit, never revealing the fullest extent of your powers unless absolutely necessary. Let your enemies guess at your skills, let them overestimate you and cower, or underestimate you and bring about their downfall.

Once Zedd was young, brash and arrogant. He's mellowed with age, looks back on his life and choices with both pride and angst, shame and joy. He has Richard and Kahlan to share his secrets with now, and once more uses his skills to help people in need.

There are some secrets, however, some regrets, that he will take to the grave.


End file.
